1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to display technology fields and, particularly to a shift register circuit and a gate driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, flat display devices such as liquid crystal displays have many advantages of high display quality, small volume, lightweight and wide application range and thus are widely used in consumer electronics products such as mobile phones, laptop computers, desktop computers and televisions, etc. Moreover, the liquid crystal displays have evolved into a mainstream display in place of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
In order to make the display products to be more slim and more competitive at the aspect of cost, a gate driver on array (GOA) type gate driving circuit is proposed in the prior art to generate gate pulse signals. The GOA type gate driving circuit generally includes a plurality of cascade-connected shift registers directly fabricated on the substrate for sequentially outputting a plurality of gate pulse signals. The output of each of the shift registers generally also serves as a start pulse signal for next stage shift register.
However, the GOA type gate driving circuit associated with the prior art only can perform single-direction scanning and could not carry out reverse scanning, which results in the gate driving circuit lacks application flexibility.